


Seraphinite

by Nariva



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) comic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, Creative License With Rita's Powers, Dimension Travel, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Tommy Oliver, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Loneliness, Manipulation, Mind Control Aftermath, Multiverse, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Rita Repulsa, Rita Loyalist Lord Drakkon, Tommy Oliver-centric, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: Tommy tried his best to ignore the ghostly Green Ranger.He wasn't real, the teen told himself, he was a figment of his imagination.He was wrong.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 18





	1. Tommy

"- _and you, my dear, will help me shape it_." Tommy startled awake, eyes darting about his room as he pushed himself up. Nothing. Of course the Empr- Rita, wasn't there. He took a deep breath, letting it out as he glanced at his clock. It was only 2AM. He groaned, rolling out of bed to make his way towards the bathroom. Elbowing the door open, Tommy turned the sink on and watched the water pour out. He took another deep breath, letting it out as he held his hands under the water. He shivered at the cold, leaning down to splash it across his face. Gritting his teeth at the feel, he turned the water off and reached for his towel. Tugging it off the rack, Tommy wiped his face dry. He didn't _understand_. The Power Rangers, they'd freed him from Rita's grasp! Why did he keep dreaming about her then? Why did he keep seeing the Rangers fallen around him, hearing the proud approval in the Empress's voice every time he closed his eyes? This shouldn't be _happening._ Tommy slung the towel back across the rack, then pushed his loose hair back as he looked at his-!

The teen stumbled back, his eyes going wide as the Green Ranger stared out at him from the mirror. What the!? He blinked, the reflection once again his own. He didn't move for one long moment, watching the mirror and himself. He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers, breathing a sigh of relief when his mirror image moved with him. God. Feeling embarrassed, he turned and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. Sleep, that's what he needed. Tommy crawled back into his bed, pulling his sheets up as he laid down. Shutting his eyes, he tried to get back to sleep.


	2. Tommy

Tommy reached out, slapping the off button on his alarm. Pushing his sheets back, he sighed as he got out of his bed. The night had been rough - he'd slipped in and out of sleep, always followed by Rita's voice whenever he closed his eyes. Tommy threw his head back, covering his yawn as he walked over to his closet. Pulling it open, he picked out the first shirt and pair of jeans he saw. Slipping into them, he made his way to the bathroom and hesitated at the door. Opening it, he entered and picked up his toothbrush. Squeezing out some toothpaste, Tommy turned the sink on and kept his gaze down as he brushed his teeth. Spitting, he washed his face and put the toothbrush back, finally looking at himself in the mirror. Just him. He breathed a sigh of relief, then shook his head at how he was acting. He'd been tired last night, that was all. Drying his hands, Tommy left the bathroom and snagged his backpack up from the foot of his bed, hesitantly grabbing the communicator on his way out. He slipped it on, thumbing the band as he made his way down the hallway.

"Have you got time for breakfast?" his mom asked as he passed the kitchen, and he thought about it before shaking his head.

"Thanks, mom, but I'm going to head out instead." She nodded, waving goodbye as he headed for the door. Jason was parked out in front, and Tommy took a breath before he set out across the lawn. It was... hard. Hard to see the Red Ranger and not immediately think _enemy_. Threat. They'd broken Rita's hold on him, he reminded himself, but she's sunk her claws in deep before they'd freed him. It'd just take a little bit to see things clearly, that was all. He forced a smile as the other boy unlocked his car, taking off his backpack and setting it on the floor before he climbed in.

"Thanks, Jason," he said as he buckled himself in and shut the car door, the Red Ranger giving him an easy smile as they pulled away from the curb.

"No problem," he replied, watching as Tommy yawned again. "Rough night?"

"You could say that," Tommy said, startling when he heard a chuckle from behind them. He turned in his seat, eyes widening when he saw the faint figure of the Green Ranger. The phantom sat forward, cocking his helmet at the boy.

"Tommy?" He ripped his gaze away from the hallucination, looking at Jason. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Tommy muttered, glancing in the rear view mirror. It was still there. "I'm good."

"Really?" the Red Ranger asked, giving him an amused look. "Because you look like you just saw a ghost. If you're not feeling great, I could drop you back home-"

"No." Tommy shook his head, focusing on the toad ahead of them. "I'm fine. Just got some... first day nerves."

"First day nerves?" Jason repeated, chuckling at him. "Tommy, you've been going to Angel Grove High for weeks." Tommy raised his hand, tapping the communicator.

"But not like this," he replied, and the other boy gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey it's gonna be an adjustment, but you'll get the hang of it eventually, man."

"Sure," Tommy muttered, looking out at the school parking lot as they pulled in and Jason took them to his usual spot. He got out as the other boy pocketed his keys, watching the back door and the figure inside. It got up from the backseat, effortlessly moving though the closed door to stand beside the car. He swallowed, barely aware of the other Power Rangers joining them.

"What are you doing with them?" the Green Ranger asked, and he shivered at the sound of his own voice. "They're your _enemies_ , Tommy. The enemies of the Empress." Tommy glanced at them, then leaned closer to the faint figure.

"They're not," he told it, "and I don't work for the E-" He caught himself, glaring at it, " _Rita_ anymore."

"You coming, man?" Tommy looked back at Jason, who cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," he said, trying to ignore the hallucination that walked by his side as he sped up to join the others.

"You're letting them fool you, Tommy," the Green Ranger insisted. "They're not your friends," it continued as they entered the school.

"Right, Tommy?" Kimberly asked, and he almost faltered.

"What?"

"I said we're lucky we've got Dedore. He like, doesn't even believe in tests," she said.

"Oh." He looked away. "Right. We're lucky."

"Are you okay, dude?" Zack asked, leaning forward to look at him from across his friends. "You're looking a little, uh... green. Like, for real."

"Yeah, I just," he sped up, trying to put distance between himself and the group, "I'll catch up with you guys later, ok?"

"Uh, sure, Tommy," Kimberly called out to him, and he half halfheartedly returned her wave before ducking into the boy's bathroom. He looked around the room, hesitating for a moment before he squatted down to look under the stall doors. No one. Tommy turned, glaring at the Green Ranger as it leisurely walked in after him.

"What _are_ you?" he demanded.


	3. Tommy

The Green Ranger leaned against the tiled wall, crossing his arms as Tommy waited for an answer. "You know who I am," the hallucination said, "I'm you."

"You can't be," he insisted, "I don't serve her anymore!"

"I'm the you who made the _right_ choice," the Green Ranger told him. Tommy scoffed at that, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sure, helping the woman who attacks cities with giant monsters is totally the right thing to do. You got me there."

"Stop thinking of this in the short term," the faint figure scolded him, "start thinking about the future and you'll see that-"

"Yeah, how about no." Tommy walked around the hallucination, pausing at the entrance. "You're just a thing Rita sent, some kind of hologram or something to try to trick me into going back to her." He turned, glaring at the Green Ranger. "It isn't going to work, so you can just go back and report your failure already." He left the bathroom, joining the flow of students heading to their classrooms. He made it to his history class just as the bell rang, taking his usual seat as he slid his backpack off and set it at his feet. He glanced at the door as it shut, relieved when nothing followed after him. He took a breath, letting it out as he sat back - Only to startle as a siren went off outside, the loud screech of it making him grit his teeth. Tommy turned in his seat, looking to Kimberly in confusion. The sound of the door swinging open made him turn back, and he watched as Mrs. Perkins from next door stepped inside and held the door open.

"Kids, we've got an... incident in progress," she informed them as Mr. Dedore paled and looked out the windows. "We're going to the gymnasium until things die down, understood?" The class nodded, and Tommy waited until Kimberly stood to join her as they all filed out of the room. Mrs. Perkins led them down the hallway, followed by their teacher as Tommy and Kimberly slowed. She took his hand, ducking down the adjacent hallway to head for the doors.

"Kimberly, Tommy!" Trini called out, the other Rangers joining them as the Pink Ranger opened the doors for them to go through.

"Okay," she said as they stared up at the towering monster, "I'm pretty sure that was definitely _not_ on the syllabus."

"Yeah," Zach agreed, "that's one way of putting it."

"Everybody, get ready!" Jason told them, "it's morphin' time!" He could do this, Tommy told himself as he reached for his power coin, he _could_.


	4. Rita

The Empress stared down at the distant chaos, glancing at their newest ally as his image flickered like static.

"It's nothing," he assured her, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched the battling Power Rangers.

"You're sure this will work?" she asked, and he nodded.

"It will, Empress. Tommy's place has always been with you."

"He betrayed me," the woman pointed out.

"He's young; naive - he doesn't realize that the Rangers and Zordon are using him. I'll show him the truth, Empress. He hasn't told them about me yet," he continued, "and once the crystal is fully charged, it'll be too late for them to stop us."

"Surely it'd go faster if our forces directly attacked him," the Empress said, watching as the hulking Bullzer sidestepped a swipe from the Dragonzord to continue on towards the Megazord.

"It would," the Green Ranger allowed, "but that would hurt our cause."

"How so?" she asked.

"Right now he thinks you're the enemy," he told her. "Attacking him would only reinforce that idea. Besides," he paused as the Bullzer plowed into the Power Rangers, the two falling as they tussled, "the others will begin to question it. We can use that to our advantage." The Dragonzord lumbered over to them, its tail erratically jerking as it reached for her fighter. Pulling it off the Megazord, it stumbled back as the monster twisted in its grasp, and Rita grinned as the Dragonzord's tail caught the edge of the bridge and tore through it. It was a shame the Pink Ranger was fast enough to save the falling cars, if she _hadn't_ been... Rita's grin sharpened. Together, the remaining Power Rangers destroyed her Bullzer, and for once the woman felt joy at defeat.

"I must go, Empress," he said, bowing to her. "Rest assured, though, I _will_ deliver Tommy to your side." The Ranger vanished in a flash of green, and Rita smiled to herself as she looked back down at the departing Power Rangers. She reached out, running a finger over the brief image of Tommy. The silly boy had left her, tried to claim he was better off with Zordon and his little warriors. Their ally would prove him wrong, and when he did, her prince would return to her.


	5. Tommy

Tommy sighed, running a hand through his hair as he avoided the other Rangers' gazes. He didn't want to talk about it, but they weren't going to leave it alone. "The Dragonzord controls just... froze," he admitted, and the other teens shared uncertain glances. "I mean," he shrugged, looking at Zordon, "I don't know if it's a wiring glitch or what, but maybe Alpha can run some tests or something? I can't be out there with a faulty Zord."

"Or if you can't follow directions," Jason said, and Tommy frowned as he looked back at the other boy.

"What does that mean?"

"What were you doing out there?" he asked, "I told you to-"

"To what? 'Double down?' I don't know what that means!" Tommy told him, gritting his teeth as green flashed in the corner of his eye. Rita's... _thing_ was back, great. Just what he needed right now.

"The Dragonzord destroyed the bridge-" Jason started, Tommy's hands clenching as he looked away.

"Rangers, _please_ ," Zordon implored them, and the group faced the screen. "Jason," he addressed him, "it's your responsibility to make sure that everyone has a clear understanding of operating tactics and procedures. Tommy," the face turned towards him, and Tommy tried to ignore the way the fake Ranger studied the being. What was it doing _here_? How could something from Rita possibly- "Do you both understand?" He blinked, refocusing on Zordon. What had he been saying?

"Yeah," Jason begrudgingly said, and Tommy echoed him.

"Now should be a time of great trepidation, Rangers," the wizard warned them. "While Tommy's defection struck a blow Rita's forces, it won't be their end. Given her history with the Green Power Coin, we must prepare for what is not doubt already in the works - Rita's revenge." The phantom Green Ranger snorted at that, turning to walk in step with Tommy as they were all dismissed. He glared at it as the world vanished in a flash of light, fighting down the urge to flinch when it appeared at his side as they materialized before the school.

"Hey," Jason offered him an tight, awkward smile, "you, uh, you still need a ride back home?" And be stuck in a confined space with two enemi- No! The Red Ranger wasn't _his_ enemy, not anymore. Tommy closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as the others went their separate ways.

"Thanks," he finally said, opening his eyes. "But no thanks. I'll walk, it'll give me a chance to clear my head."

"All right," Jason said, nodding. The teen pulled his keys from his pocket, making his way around to the driver's side of his car as Tommy hopped up onto the sidewalk. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he set off as Jason started his car and pulled out. Giving a nod as he passed him by, Tommy sighed as he kept walking.

"Why'd you come back?" He asked, feeling ridiculous at talking to Rita's... whatever it was. "It's the Power Coin, isn't it. She can't have it," he told it, "I'm never giving it back to her."

"She doesn't want her Coin," it replied, matching his pace.

"Then leave me alone!" Tommy snapped at it.

"She wants you back, Tommy," the thing said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Then she'd have better luck trying to get the Power Coin," he told it. "Seriously, what are you?"

"Seriously," and was so wrong to hear his own voice sounding amused at this, "I'm you."

"There's only one me, weird phantom thing," he said, feeling annoyed that it practically radiated a smirk at him. How could a helmet do that? It wasn't Darth Vader!

"Then think of me as... your future, then," it told him, "what serving the Empress will look like once you've returned to her."

"Good to know that I apparently get a massive ego down the line," Tommy said, and it gave him head tilt that somehow translated as another smirk. "She..." he took a breath, let it rush out, "she _brainwashed_ me! I'm never letting her do that again!"

"She won't need to," the fake Ranger said. "You'll stand by her side as her closest ally, her precious prince." Prince. He could hear her calling him that, could see the fallen Rangers before him as she praised his work- He pressed his hands to his face, trying to push the memories of the dream away.

"Just go away," he snapped at it. "Leave me alone!"

"Not until I've fixed what the Rangers have broken," the Green Ranger promised him. "Not until you've returned to your place." Tommy glared at it. His place? His place was with the Power Rangers. This fake him, whatever it was, it didn't matter.

"I'm never going back to her," he swore.

"You will, Tommy," it told him, and he shivered at the matching conviction in its voice. Walking faster, he told himself it wasn't real as it kept pace with him. Sleep, that's what he needed. One good night of actual rest and things would get better.


	6. Tommy

_"-something wonderful today," the Empress continued as he looked out over the fallen Rangers, "something truly wonderful."_

_"I live to serve, my Empress," Tommy told her, pulling his blade up from the ground. "If it pleases you-"_

_"Oh, it does, Tommy. It very much does." The thick fabric of her dress rustled over the ground as she approached him from behind, and Tommy reached for his helmet. "With the Power Rangers gone, the world is ready for my new beginning." He pulled it off, feeling the warm wind on his face as she placed a thin hand on his shoulder. "And you, my dear, will help me shape it."_

"No!" he yelled, jerking awake as he reached for something to fight her with. Anything to forget the satisfaction! His stomach twisting, Tommy closed his eyes and pressed his knuckles to them. He curled up on his bed, shivering under the heat of his sheets. God, why wouldn't the dream just _go away_? He lowered his hands, cracking an eye open to peer up at the figure standing at the side of his bed. Speaking of things that wouldn't go away...

"What does she want?" he asked it, hating how the fake Ranger seemed almost pitying in the way he reached down to run unfeeling fingers over Tommy's damp hair.

"Serving the Empress isn't easy," it told him, "but this suffering will make you stronger." Tommy wanted to laugh - seeing the Rangers... like _that_ , siding with Rita, how was that supposed to help him!? "I know it hurts," the Green Ranger continued, "I've gone through some of the things you face. Believe me, Tommy, it's all worth it in the end."

"Like what?" he asked, and it cocked its helmet at him. "What did you 'face'?" It paused at that, standing in silence for a long moment before it spoke again.

"Later," the phantom said, "when you're more likely to listen."

"Then that's going to be never," Tommy told it, and it drew back as he shifted on the bed and reached for his phone.

"Texting your 'friends'?" it asked as he flicked past the main screen and accessed Google.

"No. I'm not going to keep dreaming about Rita." Accessing his school's homepage, he logged into his profile and pulled up the latest homework assignments he had. "Might as well get some actual work done if I'm not going to be sleeping."

"You'll need to rest eventually, Tommy," the Green Ranger said, and he grinned up at it.

"You're right, so I'm going to be so tired I don't dream." It stared down at him and then chuckled.

"I can't believe I was ever this young or stupid." Ignoring it, Tommy turned his display light up and opened the newest discussion board. Maybe when this was over, he'd thank Rita for all the unexpected help with his grades.


	7. Tommy

"You look like death warmed over, man," Jason told him, and Tommy chuckled.

"Feel like it too," he said as he sat back against the leather seat.

"I can take you back home," the Red Ranger offered. "Kimberly'd let you look at her notes-"

"Nah, I'm good," Tommy assured him, closing his eyes as they pulled into the school parking lot. He clenched his teeth around a yawn, rubbing a hand over his eyes as Jason took them to his normal parking spot.

"You sure about that?" he asked, and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, man, I'll be good." Jason shrugged at that, pocketing his keys as he got out of his car. Tommy let himself out, snagging his backpack up and shouldering it as the other teen locked the car behind him. He squinted up at the sun, taking a deep breath before he let it out. Ok, so maybe staying up all night _wasn't_ as smart as he'd thought it was. As the other Rangers arrived and clustered together, talking about homework and their teachers, Tommy slowed so he could walk at the back of the group. He looked to his right and yup, the hallucination was there. He still wasn't sure how the blank faced helmet could convey amusement, but it was.

"Will you stop it?" he whispered to the Green Ranger, and it shook its head. He sighed. Of course it wasn't going to.

"Wow, Tommy," he startled, looking at Kimberly as she slowed to walk at his side. "Jason was right, you _do_ look bad."

"Thanks, Kimberly," he said, his deadpan response getting her to smile.

"So I'm guessing you're going to be pretty useless in any group activities today?" she asked, and he nodded. The girl laughed at that, shaking her head as she sped up to rejoin her friends. He yawned, sighing as he followed after the group. No more all nighters after this, he promised himself. Maybe he could stop by the drug store after school got out and pick up some sleeping pills. That'd help, right? Sure it would, he told himself. As he and the Pink Ranger reached their class, Tommy tried to look more lively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading the comics has made me realize how unintentionally hilarious their helmets are, lol. The mouth/lip pieces are unmoving and set in a permanent flat expression, so the Rangers will be emoting shock, dismay, or horror at something while their "faces" are completely blank. I've chuckled several times at high stake action scenes because of their helmets' deadpan expressions haha.


	8. Rita

Rita ran a hand along the curve of her staff, tapping her fingers on the smooth metal as she waited. Green flickered in the corner of her eye, and she smiled as she turned to the Lord.

"Empress," he greeted her, giving a respectful nod.

"Lord Drakkon," she returned it, standing from her throne as he stepped forward. His helmet tilted towards the hallway, and she watched as he tracked unseen movement. His connection to the chaos crystal was an intriguing thing to behold, she was so _curious_ about what would happen when it was fully charged! And speaking of charging... The door to her throne room opened, Scorpina stepping inside. Her faithful servant made her way to them, bowing to Rita before she held the reclaimed crystal out.

"Did you have any trouble?" she asked, and Scorpina shook her head.

"No, my Queen. The crystal was overlooked - as you said it would be. It was no trouble to recover it from the wreckage." Rita accepted it, holding it up to the light as she grinned.

"Very good, Scorpina," she congratulated the woman. "Very, very good." Her servant hesitated for a moment, eyeing the crystal with curiosity. The Ranger descended the stairs, eyeing Scorpina in return.

"My Queen," she lowered her gaze, "if I may, what _is_ this crystal?"

"Our new beginning, my dear," Rita replied, amused by Scorpina's confused nod.

"Yes, my Queen."

"You did well," she said, reclaiming her seat. "You may go - we have much to discuss." Her servant faltered at that, eyes flickering around the room as she bowed.

"Our ally, he's...?"

"Here," Rita confirmed for her, smiling as the woman's gaze passed unseeingly over the Ranger at her side. "Now go, see to Goldar and Finster." Her warrior turned from the throne, leaving the room as Rita eyed the crystal. "Is it ready?" she asked the man, who shook his head.

"No," the Ranger replied, "the connections are weak. The Green Chaos Energy created by the Dragonzord destroying the Bullzer and the bridge created an initial charge," he continued, ascending the steps to stand before her, "but we'll need more to bring it to full strength."

"And once it is?" He reached out, his gloved fingers stopping just shy of the dark, rough surface. He touched it, green light sparking at the point of contact before he pushed. For a moment, she felt the crystal begin to move with the motion, but the light flickered and his hand went through it. Wide eyed, she looked to him.

"When it's fully charged, I'll show Tommy his true purpose," her ally promised. "I'll show him what service to you brings." She sat back, eyeing the man.

"Tell me, then. What does it bring?"

"True peace on Earth," he said, and Rita grinned as he disappeared.


	9. Tommy

" _-live to serve, my Empress_ -" A sharp bang startled him, and Tommy jerked upright. He knocked his books off his desk, eyes going wide as Mr. Dedore gave him a disappointed stare.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Oliver?" the man asked, and Tommy hurriedly shook his head.

"No, Mr. Dedore! I just... I didn't get much sleep last night..." His teacher sighed, shaking his head.

"Then perhaps you can get some in detention," he said, and Tommy's eyes widened. "I allow many things in this class, Mr. Oliver," the man continued, "but there _are_ lines, and sleeping during a lesson is crossing one of them." Tommy took a breath, sighing as he nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Dedore." It was better not to argue with him, not right now. Not with the Ranger circling Kimberly's desk, a slow walk that made his hand clench on his pencil. He glanced around, eyeing the other students around him as Mr. Dedore returned to the front of the room. There were too many and they were too close, there'd be no way he could talk to the Green Ranger without being noticed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tommy glared down at his paper as their teacher resumed his lesson.

* * *

The boy packed his sheets away when the bell rang, slinging his backpack on as the stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey, Tommy!" Kimberly called out to him, and he looked back at her as she joined him. "Besides, uh, detention, you have any plans for later?" They started down the hallway.

"I'm supposed to head over to the, um... You know. The place. Get some training in." She brightened.

"Me too! Maybe we can run some stuff together?" Was that a smart idea? Probably not, but she was giving him such a hopeful look that he nodded.

"Sure, Kimberly."

"And if you're not too tired afterwards, how about a coffee or something?" He glanced away at that, his eyes catching on the ghostly figure shadowing his footsteps.

"Um... maybe? I've got some things going on," he lied, "but we'll see what happens. Oh, and if you could tell Zo- _him_ I'll be a little late. You know, because of detention."

"No problem," the girl flashed a grin and a thumbs up at him. "See you later, then!" She broke off to head towards the lunchroom, and Tommy sighed as he headed for his homeroom. He ignored the other students as he made his way to the back of the room, shrugging his backpack off and setting it on the floor as he took his seat. The phantom Ranger leaned against the wall as the rest of the class made it in, the other teenagers taking seats at random as Tommy sat forward and rested his head on his arms. No one joined him at his table, so he turned to look up at the Green Ranger.

"Where'd you go earlier?" he quietly asked it.

"The Empress," it replied.

"Of course you did," the boy muttered. He considered the phantom, sitting up to eye the classroom. The other students were bent over their phones, chatting with each other as their teacher typed on her laptop. Confident that none of them would overhear, Tommy turned in his seat to face the Ranger. "All right, let's say that I believed you, that you really are some alternate me. Why did you side with Rita?"

"She really does want what's best for Earth," the Ranger told him, and Tommy scoffed at him.

"Big monsters," he said. "We didn't have those before she showed up."

"Zordon never gave her a choice," the ghost thing replied. "When he fell, she was free to show the world her true intentions."

"Yeah, by ruling it with an iron fist I bet."

"Countries no longer fight with each other, war is a thing of the past, crime is almost non existent," the Ranger said.

"Iron fist," Tommy repeated, certain that the man was rolling his eyes under his helmet.

"Some sacrifices had to be made, but everyone who's accepted her rule lives in peace and safety." He gestured to the walls, clearly meaning beyond the school when he spoke, "can you say that now?"

"You know what? Forget I asked," Tommy said. "I've got homework to do." He reached for his backpack, pulling out his math folder and flipping it to the newest assignment they'd been given. He settled in to work, ignoring the Green Ranger as he began to write.

Finishing it roughly twenty minutes later, Tommy stuffed his homework back in his backpack. He looked at the clock, sighing at the time. Wait a second. Tommy sat up as an idea struck him, and he reached for the strap on his backpack as he stood up.

"Mrs. Ortiz, could I be excused? I forgot," he hunched his shoulders, trying to appear embarrassed, "I've got a meeting with my advisor." His teacher nodded, waving him out as he started for the door. Making his way down the empty hallway, Tommy instead aimed for the lunchroom. He looked up and down the rows of tables, putting on his best smile when he saw the other Rangers. Trini saw him first and waved.

"Tommy! Hey!"

"Hey, man," Jason waved as well, "I didn't know you had this lunch period."

"I've got the next one," Tommy confessed, "but I got out of homeroom for a meeting with my advisor." He shrugged. "Figured I'd come over here early. Cool if I join you guys?" Kimberly smiled.

"Totally, grab a-" They all paused as the bell rang, the others getting their trays and standing from the table.

"Sorry, man," Zack apologized, "but that's our cue."

"See you later, though?" Kimberly asked, and Tommy forced a smile.

"Yeah..." The group headed for the tray drop off, the lunchroom emptying out as he sat down at the empty table. "For sure." He ran a hand over his face, glaring as the Green Ranger took the seat beside him. "I don't wanna hear it, man." It obliged him, and the two of them sat in silence.


	10. Tommy

Detention had been an absolute bore, but Tommy hadn't dared close his eyes through it. He was getting so tired of hearing the Empresses' voice whenever he slept! Why couldn't they just leave him alone! Tommy rubbed a hand over his face, trying to focus on the here and now as he was teleported into the pocket dimension. A cluster of holograms shaped like civilians instantly crowded around him in desperation, and he took a step back in surprise.

"Woah!"

"Please, help up!" A woman with long red hair begged him, reaching out to tightly grasp his arm. "They're everywhere!" They? What was she - oh. He looked up in the direction she'd pointed, staring up at the towering monster slowly rampaging through the city. It kicked up clouds of dust and debris with every step it took, and Tommy squinted as a glint of pink caught his eye. Kimberly was already flying around the massive thing, firing at its face as it roared. The people around him cowered closer at that, and Tommy made himself refocus on them. Ok, so he clearly needed to get these guys to safety. No problem, he thought to himself.

"Come on guys," he encouraged them, shaking himself free from the woman to lead them down the road to their right. He looked at the nearest road name, biting back a groan when it looked only vaguely familiar. Why did Angel Grove have to be so _big_? He slowed his pace as the holograms ran alongside him, flinching when the woman who'd talked to him suddenly shrieked. The entire group stumbled back as a small pack of Putty Patrollers leapt out from the alleyway beside them, the misshapen soldiers letting out warbling cries as they rushed the civilians.

Tommy pulled his dagger out, sprinting for the leading Putty. He leapt high, bringing the dagger down to cut through the soldier's neck. Its head flopped off, the body falling to flail on the ground, and Tommy kicked away the next Putty. It stumbled back, two of its fellow Putties joining it as they tried to overwhelm him. He ducked beneath the wild swing of the first one, slashing his dagger up its chest and using that momentum to spin himself around to face the next one. Clenching his fists, Tommy decked the hologram and winced in pain as it went down.

Rubbing at his knuckles, he turned as another small wave of gray soldiers came out from the alley. One of them surprised him with a sprinting leap, and they both fell to the ground as it tried to trap his arms at his side. A shrill scream made him startle, and Tommy looked up and back towards the civilians as they cowered in the face of the advancing Putties. No! He snapped his fist into the soldier's head, pushing the stunned thing off him as he struggled to his feet. A Putty grabbed the red haired woman's wrist, dragging her away from the group. She let out another scream as the other civilians tried to pull her back, and Tommy cursed as he pulled his Blade Blaster free and tried to steady his aim. Squeezing the trigger, he breathed a sigh of relief as the Putty holding her dropped, the back of its head smoking as the others turned on him. His next shot only scorched the nearest hologram's shoulder, and he bared his teeth as it shrieked in pain.

"Look out!" the woman yelled. He turned just as a third wave of Putties emerged from the alley, the dark shapes converging on him as he tried to decide which one to shoot first. Heavy arms closed around his waist, and Tommy let out a surprised cry as he was hauled back from the civilians. He struggled in the Putty's grasp, jamming an elbow into its side as her shook his arms back and forth. It let go of him and Tommy fired point blank into its face. It dropped as another one reached for him, and Tommy fired again. The Putty's chest smoked as a third and fourth one tried to pull the blaster out of his hands. He brought them down just as the roar of jet fire made him look up.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord was flying hard towards them and Tommy gritted his teeth in frustration as he brought the Blaster up and tried to pinpoint the machine. It was so fast! He'd only get one shot before the Pink Ranger opened up on him! Ignoring the warbling Putties around him, Tommy took a breath as he focused on the greater threat to him and his group. The Putties were annoying, but he'd beaten them before and he'd do it again. Facing the Putties _and_ a Ranger? Harder. He could do it, but it'd be so much easier to not have to. He dropped to a knee, letting his breath out as he aimed at the Dinozord- Bright lasers flashed down to sear through the Putties around him, and Tommy felt his mouth go dry as the holograms fell. He holstered his Blaster with shaking hands, trying hard not to think about what he'd been about to do. Kimberly...

"I've got your back, Tommy!" her cheerful voice came through his communicator, and Tommy swallowed as he nodded.

"Thanks," he managed to say, wishing he could take his helmet off to rub at his face.

"That would've been a good shot, it's a shame you wasted it," the Green Ranger said from his left, and the teen startled and spun towards it.

"Shut up!" he yelled at the phantom, grimacing when the civilians flinched back from his tone.

"Not... not you," he tried to reassure them. "I'm sorry, just - let's just go that way," he said, pointing further down the street. He didn't know where he needed to go. Should he try to get them out of the city or find a safe place for them to hunker down while he went back out to draw the Putties away? He just... he didn't _know_! A fourth wave of Putties rounded the corner, and Tommy threw all hopes at a plan away as he leapt into battle. Slicing through arms, kicking chests, swiping legs - he knew how to do _that_ at least.

"Something's wrong," the Green Ranger told him as a fresh wave of Putties followed on the heels of the ones he was fighting. "There're too many, the Empress-"

"Stop talking!" Tommy snapped at it, "just shut up! I'm so tired of..." A headache throbbed behind his temples, and he swayed a step back, barely avoiding the grasping hands of one of the gray soldiers.

"NOOO!" The scream startled him, forcing Tommy to turn from his attackers as he looked back towards the civilians. More Putties!? Where had they even come from, why hadn't he heard them!? "Help!" The woman's voice cried out to him, and he froze at her desperation. " _NOOOO-_!" His stomach tightened when her voice cut off, his eyes widening as he reached for the mass of soldiers where they'd been- Tommy blinked as a blinding light flashed in his eyes, raising his hands to shield them as the world disappeared. He stood in the control room again, the Pink Ranger by his side. She reached for her helmet and pulled it off, flashing him a sympathetic smile.

"I failed," he said, his gaze dropping to the floor. Those civilians, they hadn't been real but they'd been counting on him and he'd _failed_ them.

"It's ok, Tommy, it was your first time," she assured him.

"I let them get overwhelmed!" he protested.

"You did," she admitted, "but that's exactly what the pocket dimension's for. So Zordon can build situations and we can practice. Besides," she continued, putting a hand on her hip, "it was an _impossible_ mission." What?

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked her.

"No matter which street you'd taken," Zordon began, his deep voice drawing their attention, "you would've run into an increasing amount of Putties to fight." _What_?

"I told you something was wrong," the Green Ranger said, sounding far too pleased.

"Today's training sequence was designed for failure," the blue being continued, "I needed to gauge how you'd deal with certain defeat. For many, your actions as a Ranger will be the difference between life and death." He'd been set up to fail? He looked at Kimberly, feeling something strange when she met his gaze. She'd _known_? Why hadn't she told him before? "No matter how insurmountable the odds, your drive to protect those around you must never waver. Today, you were successful in that, Tommy."

"Successful?" He was glad his helmet was covering his face. "But I failed! They all died!"

"You were supposed to fail," Kimberly said, reaching for his shoulder. He stepped back before she could touch him. "Tommy-"

"Home," he told Zordon, facing the wizard. "Send me home now."

"Tommy," it began while sounding contrite, but he shook his head.

"Send me home," he repeated, and the blue being sadly nodded. He closed his eyes at the flash of light.


	11. Tommy

Tommy demorphed, slipping the communicator off to throw it onto his bed. He sat back on the edge of his sheets, running his hands through his hair as he took a shuddering breath. Calm down, he told himself. He just needed to calm down-

"Do you still think they're you friends now?" The Green Ranger asked, and his hands tightened in his hair as he turned to glare at the thing.

"Will you just _leave me alone_!?"

"Your first time in the pocket dimension and they put you up against impossible odds," it continued, crossing its arms as it looked down at him. "The Empress always gave you fair odds." Tommy laughed.

"Fair? You call being jumped by Putties in an alleyway _fair_?"

"You won that fight," the Ranger told him, "just like when you won the Sword of Darkness, like you would've won in the pocket dimension if they hadn't purposefully overwhelmed you."

"Zordon said it'd-" He struggled to remember the word the wizard had used. "It'd gauge how I reacted to defeat."

"And you believe him?" The Green Ranger scoffed, shaking his head. "Think, Tommy! They're not helping you, they're trying to tear you down."

"You know what?" Tommy stood from his bed, "why am I listening to you? I have more important things to do." Trying to ignore the stare of his evil pretend doppelganger, the teen left his room and tried to push the events of the day from his mind. Maybe his mom needed help with dinner, or they could go out and get something. 


	12. Tommy

_"With the Power Rangers gone, the world is ready for my new beginning." He pulled it off, feeling the warm wind on his face as she placed a thin hand on his shoulder. "And you, my dear, will help me shape-"_

Tommy woke to his alarm, sighing as he rolled over to shut it off. He was getting _really_ tired of that darn dream! The teen sat up and pushed his sheets back as he got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. At least his evil lookalike didn't follow him this time, and just how messed up was that that he was getting used to it being there? He left the door open as he reached up and opened the cabinet to get his toothbrush out, squeezing a dab of toothpaste onto it before he brushed his teeth. Turning the faucet off, Tommy put his toothbrush back and dried himself off. Shutting the cabinet door, he looked at himself in the mirror. Rubbing a hand over his face, the teen left his bathroom and headed for the closet. He picked out the first clothes he saw and pulled them on, yawning as he grabbed his backpack from beside the bed and shrugged it on. Opening his door, Tommy left his room and started down the hallway. His mom startled when he entered the kitchen, looking up from her bowl of cereal to blink at him in surprise.

"Tommy?" She leaned back to look at the clock on their wall. "Why're you up so early?" He chewed his lip as he walked around the kitchen table and pulled the top left cupboard open. He rummaged through their snack foods and tugged a granola bar out from its box, closing the cupboard to face his mom as he pocketed it.

"I, uh, I'm gonna walk to school today," he told her.

"Did something happen to Jason's car?" she asked.

"No," Tommy shook his head, "I just... wanted to stretch my legs today, that's all."

"I could drive you-" his mom began to offer as she started to stand, but he quickly waved her back into her seat.

"Nah, it's cool, mom," the teen assured her. "Really, I'm fine."

"You're sure?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be good," he said, waving goodbye as he headed for the door.

"Be safe!" his mom called after him, and Tommy smiled back at her before he let himself out. The door swung shut behind him, and he sighed as the Green Ranger joined him on the sidewalk.

"Not going with your 'friend' today?" he asked, and Tommy glared at him.

"I want you tell me how to make it stop," the teen replied.

"Stop what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! The dream! How do I make it stop?"

"You can't," the Green Ranger told him. "Only the Empress and I can do that." Tommy ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Okay then, then, how do _you_ make it stop?"

"We won't," the Ranger replied, "not until you listen to reason."

"What reason?" Tommy shook his head, "she kidnapped and brainwashed me and you're some kind of hologram stalker!"

"She _didn't_ want to do it that way," the other him insisted. "Mine didn't either, but their hands were forced. Both your Zordon and mine knew they had the Green Power Coins, neither of them were going to give our Empresses the time to do things the proper way. They had no choice, Tommy," he insisted. "If she'd gotten more time to really talk to you, train you-"

"I don't need her training!" Tommy told him.

"Oh?" It cocked its helmet at him. "So you prefer Zordon's unwinnable scenarios?"

"What? No! But he-"

"Didn't tell you what you were going up against. And neither did Kimberly," it continued, "now tell me, does that sound like something a true mentor and friend would do? They don't _want_ you, Tommy, and the sooner you see that the better off you'll be."

"Stop it," Tommy said, his hands tightening on the straps of his backpack. "Stop trying to twist this back on them!"

"I'm not," the Green Ranger promised him, "I'm trying to show you the truth!"

"Zordon made me a part of-"

" _His_ Power Rangers. Zordon had five Power Coins and _he_ picked the people _he_ wanted to have them," he said. "You weren't one of them." Tommy looked away, sucking a hard breath in and letting it out as he picked up his pace. "He didn't see your skill, the _Empress_ did. She chose you, Tommy," it placed a hand to its chest, "and I'm proof that she always will." Tommy kept his eyes fixed on the ground, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other to ignore the being at his side. It _was_ twisting things, it had to be. Otherwise... No. No, it wasn't right!

"How do I make you stop the dreams?" he asked again, looking back up at the Ranger as he considered him.

"A deal," it finally said, making him frown.

"What kind of deal?"

"The beach," the Ranger replied. His frown deepened. "You still remember where you won the Sword of Darkness?" Tommy nodded. "Then meet us there, alone." The Green Ranger raised a hand to stop him before he could speak. "Keep your communicator. This isn't a trap, but if you feel more comfortable knowing you can call Zordon's Power Rangers, I'll persuade the Empress to allow it."

"How do you know I won't just have them ambush you there?" Tommy asked.

"We'll just have to trust each other," the other him said, and he sighed as it vanished in a flash of green. The teen pulled the granola bar from his pocket and opened it, taking a bite as he walked.


	13. Rita

Rita stood before Finster's creations, giving him a pleased smile as she walked around the five Putties. He'd truly outdone himself this time - they were perfect matches!

"Helmets off," she ordered, watching as the Ranger lookalikes obeyed. It was almost uncanny how Finster had managed to duplicate each of the human's faces, it made her so proud! She clapped her hands together and grinned at her sculptor. "You've done well!" He preened at her praise as a flash of green made her turn - ah, their ally had returned ahead of schedule.

"My Queen?" Finster had noticed her distraction.

"Our ally's here," she told him, chuckling when he looked straight past where the Ranger stood. Is was such a simple thing, but always so amusing! Lord Drakkon stepped forward, reaching out to brush a hand across the crystal they'd embedded in the chest of the Red Ranger Putty. It glinted at his touch and Finster stumbled back in surprise, gasping as he stared straight at the man. The Ranger lifted his hand from the crystal and stepped back, Rita watching as Finster looked straight through him as the sculptor eyed the spot where he'd been. "Finster?"

"I- I _saw_ him," Finster told her, his eyes wide. "It was just a second, but..."

"Good," Lord Drakkon said, "that means it's working."

"You're here early," the Empress said, turning from Finster to walk to the far side of the room as the Ranger followed after her.

"It's finally time," he told her, and she grinned. "He agreed to the meeting. If we use them the right way," he gestured to Putties, to the fake Red Ranger, "then we'll get the charge we need."

"How did you get Tommy to say yes?" Rita asked.

"He wants us to stop the dream," Lord Drakkon said. "I know it's a bit earlier than expected, but," he bowed and offered her his arm, "would you accompany me to the beach, Empress?" The woman stepped forward, looping her arm around his as she grinned.

"Of course, Lord Drakkon." They turned and walked back toward the Putties, the Ranger stopping in front of the Jason lookalike as she held her staff high and prepared to teleport them. He reached out, pressing his hand to the crystal once more as he spoke.

"To the fall of Zordon," he swore, "and the destruction of the Power Rangers!"


	14. Tommy

He kept his head down as he entered the school. Tugging at the straps of his backpack, Tommy thought about the offer he'd been given. The Green Ranger hadn't even given him any specifics - who was 'us'? How many of Rita's forces would be there? Would the Empress herself come? What deal did he mean? It had to be a trap. He should go back to Zordon and tell him everything, but... The wizard had set him up to fail, and Kimberly had gone along with it. That... hurt. He'd betrayed the Empress for them and they'd turned around and put him up against impossible odds. No, his hands clenched on his straps. He hadn't betrayed her, they'd freed him! Rita had made him her puppet!

_"She didn't want to do it that way," the other him insisted. "Mine didn't either, but their hands were forced. Both your Zordon and mine knew they had the Green Power Coins, neither of them were going to give our Empresses the time to do things the proper way. They had no choice, Tommy," he insisted. "If she'd gotten more time to really talk to you, train you-"_

Would she have? Would she have _really_ given him a choice in the matter? Tommy groaned, rubbing at his forehead as he finally reached his locker. Popping it open, the teen slid his backpack inside. What was he thinking? Of course she wouldn't-

"Hey, Tommy." He shut his eyes at the cautious tone, turning to look at Kimberly. The other Rangers were at her side, looking between them both with varying degrees of discomfort.

"Hey." He shut his locker door, gaze dropping to the floor when the Pink Ranger cleared her throat.

"Um, I just wanted to say-"

"No, no, it's fine," Tommy muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. Kimberly shook her head, stepping closer.

"She told us what happened," Trini said, "and we get that you're mad, but if you'd just hear her out..." The girl trailed off, the rest of the group watching him. He didn't want to, not really. But his math class was back down the hallway, and they were all blocking his way.

"Really, Tommy, it isn't fine," Kimberly began. "After you left, I had a talk with," she paused, glancing around, "with you know who, and what he did was-"

"'He?'" Tommy cut her off, looking up to meet her gaze. "It wasn't just him, Kimberly, you could've told me what I was going into." He shook his head. "Why didn't you?" She bit her lip her lip, hands nervously clenching and unclenching.

"I just, I didn't think about it," she said. "We've all gone through the unwinnable scenario-"

"On your first time in the pocket dimension?" he asked, looking past her to the others. "Did he do that to any of you?" Of course Zordon hadn't, he wouldn't do that to _his_ Power Rangers.

"Tommy," Kimberly tried, reaching for him, and her expression fell when he stepped out of her reach again.

"I don't wanna hear it, Kimberly," he told her, moving forward to shoulder his way through the group. He didn't. Why had he even stopped in the first place? Angry at them, at Zordon, at himself, Tommy started back down the stairs. He hadn't been planning on going until later, but he knew the Pink Ranger well enough to know that she wouldn't give up. None of them would. They'd keep pestering him about it until he caved and talked to Zordon and he _didn't want to_. Tommy pushed the door open, pausing on the steps. He looked down at his communicator as other students hurried past him. The teen pulled it off, making his way back inside to head up the stairs. He looked around when he reached the top, relieved to not see any of the Power Rangers. He walked back to his locker and opened it, unzipping his backpack to stuff the communicator inside. He didn't need them, not to deal with Rita and her weird double of him. They'd never need to know. Closing the door, Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way back down the stairs. Reaching the entrance, the teen let himself out as the last students ran in. He pulled his Power Coin out, running a thumb over it as he began his walk to the beach. He didn't need them for this. He didn't need anyone.


	15. Tommy

"Tommy!" Tommy grimaced at Rita's enthusiastic greeting, gritting his teeth as he made his way down the sandbar towards them. He could only see her and the Green Ranger - was there anyone else here? He cautiously eyed his surroundings. It didn't matter, he promised himself. Goldar, Scorpina, any of the others, it didn't matter how many people the Empress had brought. He was going to end this today. Tommy glared between the two of them, reaching down to touch the hilt of his dagger.

"This deal," he said, "what was it?"

"A test of strength," Rita told him. "If you lose, the dream spell stays. If you win, I'll remove it."

"You," he looked between the two, "you promise? You'll really remove it?" The woman smiled, nodding.

"Of course," she replied.

"Okay," Tommy said, hoping he wasn't playing right into their hands. "I'll do it. Who am I fighting?" he asked, eyeing the Green Ranger. "You?" His lookalike chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"Of course not," he said, " _that_ wouldn't be fair. No," the man stepped back and gestured around the outcropping, "you'll be facing them." Tommy frowned, reaching for his dagger as he walked around it and-! His mouth dropped open as he stared at the Power Rangers, his eyes going wide as they looked at him.

"What, what are you doing here!?" he gasped, stumbling back when they began to walk toward him. "Guys?" Eyes narrowing, he turned to glare at Rita. "What did you _do_ to them!?"

"Those aren't the real Power Rangers, Tommy," she told him. "They're specially made Putties just for you!" Tommy shivered, backing away from them as they drew their weapons.

"How do I know? How do I know they're not just under your control? They are, aren't they. This was your trap! You just want me to hurt them, don't you!" he accused her, gritting his teeth at the smile she gave him.

"You don't believe me?" The Empress asked, turning to point her staff at the Blue Ranger. "I'll show you, then," she said, "and it won't even count against our deal." Tommy's eyes widened as the tip of her staff glowed, and he lunged for it. Had to stop it from hurting Billy, had to-! He was too slow, too far away. The beam cut straight through the boy's chest, and Tommy cried out in horror as he crumpled.

" _No_!" He turned and ran to Billy's side, dropping his his knees as he cursed his stupidity at leaving the communicator behind. Stupid, so stupid! He had to get him to the wizard somehow, had to, to... Billy's face rippled, his pale skin darkening as his features smoothed out into familiar gray. He heard the rustle of fabric as Rita started toward him, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. Tommy stared down at the shifting Putty, sitting frozen as it melted away before his very eyes. It. It hadn't been...? Tommy took a ragged breath, covering his face with shaking hands as he hunched in on himself. Billy. He'd thought the other teen had, had _died_ right in front of him and now... Thin fingers ran through his hair, but Tommy could only focus on breathing.

"It's all right," the Empress quietly reassured him, "it's okay, Tommy." He'd _thought_... "Maybe Finster did a little too well with the Putties," she mused. "I know the Rangers and Zordon haven't been nice - Lord Drakkon told me about that awful simulation." Awful simulation? Tommy nearly giggled through his nerves, how was that any worse than this? "I thought this would be fun for you," she continued, "but I was wrong." The woman raised her staff, and Tommy looked up, tensing it as she pointed it at the... the not Rangers. "Revert," she ordered, and the brightly colored Putties obediently faded to their usual dull black and gray. He could breath easier then. They weren't the Power Rangers and Billy was fine. They were all fine back at school. Trying to ignore Rita and the other Ranger, Tommy shut his eyes and breathed. They were fine. The Empress continued to stroke his hair, and he was uncertain enough that he was torn between accepting the comfort and pushing it away.

"We'll wait for another day," Rita told him, and he startled and opened his eyes as she stepped away.

"What?"

"Tell the Green Ranger when you're feeling better, and then we'll-"

"No," he quietly said, and she turned back to him. He took a deep breath, letting it out as he slowly stood. "You said... you said that if I win, you'll remove the spell?" The Empress nodded. "Then let's do it." He held his dagger out, trying to ignore the way it shook in his grasp.

"Tommy-" she tried, but he shook his head.

"No! I want this over with!" He glared at the Putties. "We do this right here, right now!" Rita studied him for a long moment, a smile unexpectedly breaking out across her face. She reached for his hands, clasping them in her own.

" _There's_ my Green Ranger," she said, and his heart fluttered at how _proud_ she sounded of him. Wasn't right. It wasn't right for her to be more encouraging than Zordon! Why? He just, he wanted it to stop! Wanted things to make sense again! Adjusting his grip on his weapon, he charged at the Putties to do the one thing he knew he could do - fight.


	16. Tommy

Tommy tried to slash through the last standing Putty, frowning when his dagger caught on the strange crystal in its chest. What _was_ it? The Putty shuddered then, its form going runny before it splashed down across the sand. The green crystal hovered above the fallen Putty, gleaming so brightly that Tommy had to squint at it as he backed away from the pulsing light.

“What… what is that?” he asked the Green Ranger, looking at the other man as he approached it. The lookalike reached out, and he heard Rita give a faint gasp as the man took hold of it. It crackled in his grasp, shining brighter as the Green Ranger looked at him. Tommy watched as the man offered his hand, staring down at it in confusion. What was he doing?

“Take my hand,” the Green Ranger told him, “let me show you your future with the Empress.” Tommy took another step back, feeling uneasy. Show him the future? How? The rustle of Rita’s thick dress made him look back - she walked over the Green Ranger’s side and took his hand, smiling at Tommy as she held her hand out.

“Come with us,” she encouraged him, “surely it won’t hurt to just look.” Tommy glanced between the two.

“How do I know you’ll let me come back?” he asked. “You could trap me over there, or-”

“Tommy, _trust me_ ,” the Empress implored him, meeting his gaze. “I’ll bring you back.” He hesitated, looking at the pulsing crystal.

“I…”

 _"I'm the you who made the_ **_**right** _**_choice," the Green Ranger told him._

_"Then think of me as... your future, then," it told him, "what serving the Empress will look like once you've returned to her."_

_"Countries no longer fight with each other, war is a thing of the past, crime is almost non existent," the Ranger said._

It… it couldn’t really hurt, right? And the other him hadn’t fully denied that the Empress’s rule was an iron fist - he could use this to remind himself why he was with the Power Rangers. That could work, he thought to himself.

“Okay,” Tommy decided, nodding. Rita smiled as he took her hand, a blinding flash of green light making him close his eyes.


	17. Tommy

Tommy rubbed at his eyes, swaying on his feet as Rita steadied him. He was tired, like he’d run ten of Zordon’s unbeatable simulations.

“Cross multiverse teleportation always takes it out of you,” the Green Ranger told him, “it’ll pass with time." Tommy took a breath as he looked around - _whoa_. He stared up at the massive statues of the Ranger and the Empress, the two positioned side by side as they each held their weapons out.

“Impressive,” Rita quietly said, and the Green Ranger shook his head as he reached for his helmet.

“Believe me, that’s nothing,” he told her. Tommy watched as he pulled the helmet off - it was so weird to see his own face look back at him, even if the other man did look older. _So_ weird. And those statues… Tommy looked back up at them, reluctantly impressed by the sheer scale. The Empress stepped up to be at his side, turning to smile when he looked at her.

“Welcome to the historic Angel Grove!” A cheerful voice made the two look around, Tommy’s jaw dropping when he saw the towering building a ways behind them. The sign of the Green Ranger was affixed to the upper part of it, the walls a bright green and gold. A light blue screen popped into existence above them, and Tommy watched as the image of a smiling Empress appeared on it. “The capitol of the New Power Coalition,” the voice continued, “and home to Empress Rita Repulsa, who has brought _order_ and _structure_ to the world through her destruction of Zordon and his minions. The time is now eight P.M., all museums are now closed, and curfew is officially in effect. All citizens are to return to their homes immediately, and by order of the Empress, are urged to enjoy a pleasant evening!”

“I… I have so many questions,” Tommy told the Green Ranger; getting a smile in response.

“We have the answers,” he replied, Tommy raising an eyebrow at him.

“We?” he asked.

“The Empress,” he said, causing the teen's eyes to widen.

“She’s-?”

“Waiting for us,” the other him told them, reaching down to tap his wrist communicator. “Lord Drakkon to Empress Rita.” He paused, the thin communicator crackling before a reply came.

“You’ve returned.” Tommy shivered at the woman’s firm, imposing tone. “Did you bring our new friends over?”

“Yes, my Empress,” the Green Ranger replied.

“ _Perfect_ ,” she purred, sounding immensely pleased, “prepare for teleportation to the throne room - I can’t _wait_ to meet them!”

“We’re standing by,” he assured her. The Empress reached for Tommy and he reluctantly let her take his shoulder as green light flared around them. He shut his eyes at the flash, stomach lurching as the magic pulled on him. When he felt steady on his feet again, Tommy opened his eyes as Rita let him go. The room around them took his breath away. The walls were green with golden accents, the floor smoothly tiled. The Green Ranger knelt, bowing his head as Tommy stared up at the bright gold throne. The Empress on it was a spitting image of his Emp- _Rita._ She sat forward then, her hand curling around her staff as she grinned down at them.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you both,” she said, “I’ve been waiting for this since the day we discovered your universe.”


	18. Tommy

Standing, the tall woman made her way down the steps leading up to the throne. She paused before the still kneeling Green Ranger, smiling down at him. “Rise, Lord Drakkon,” the Empress said, and the man did as he’d been told. “Now,” she turned to them, “I’m sure you both have questions.”

“Why?” Tommy asked, trying to fight off discomfort as she looked at him. Seeing her like this, so… so regal, with a real throne and everything. It was throwing him off. “Why did he stay with you? How did this,” he gestured to the room around them, “happen?”

“Just like your Powers Rangers,” the woman began, “ours broke my hold on Lord Drakkon. The severing of the spell was a strain on him - he was lost; confused. The poor boy teleported away to try to recover, but the Rangers kept following him.” She paused, looking to the Green Ranger. “Would you like to continue?” she asked, and the man nodded.

“Of course, my Empress.” He stepped forward, meeting Tommy’s gaze as he began. “I was scared,” he confessed, “I didn’t know what was going on or what my powers were. I could feel them following me, _hunting_ me, so I ran. The Empress found me not long after that. I was so angry at her,” he said. “I thought she’d used me, manipulated me into doing her bidding, but she explained everything. She said what I told you back on your Earth,” the Green Ranger told Tommy, “that Zordon hadn’t given her any choice.” Tommy crossed his arms at that, glancing back at his own Rita as the man continued. “We talked for a while, and she told me the truth.”

“What truth?”

“That our world didn’t need multiple leaders, it just needed one. That it didn’t need multiple Rangers, it just needed one.” Tommy frowned at that, looking between his alternate self and the other Empress. What did he mean by that? Had they talked the Power Rangers into giving up their Power Coins? He couldn’t picture that - the other teens were all so, so _energetic_ about doing their duty. Had they talked them into joining her? No, that seemed like an even bigger stretch. Then how-?

“She told me about the original Drakkon,” the Green Ranger continued, “how he helped her bring peace to the Toki system.” Tommy looked to his Rita again. Toki system? The woman smiled at the name, a fondness in her eyes when she spoke.

“I was curious about why you had his name,” she told the older him. “I’m glad to see him honored like this.” What were they talking about?

“Who’s Drakkon?” Tommy asked.

“He was a young man I encountered many, many years ago,” she told him. “Like you he was reluctant to help me, but he eventually joined my cause and we brought peace to his system.”

“And how did you do that?” Tommy asked her, looking back at the other Empress. “How do _you_ rule Earth?” She smiled at that, turning to gesture to a set of double doors.

“Go ahead and look,” the woman told told. Frowning, Tommy walked over to the doors and opened them, surprised to find that it led out to a balcony. He stepped out onto it, putting his hands on the railing as he looked down at the city. “It wasn’t easy at first,” the Empress continued as the three joined him. “Zordon and his Power Rangers didn’t go down easily. We had to fight every step of the way - had to prove ourselves to the people of Earth. They came to see things our way, and with every city and country that joined us, we grew stronger.” Tommy scoffed at that.

"Yeah right, like anyone from Earth would _willingly_ join you. You scared them into submission."

"Some took more effort than others," the Empress stated, "but they eventually saw the truth."

"She made us stronger, Tommy," the Green Ranger said. "We're better with the Empress."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tommy replied, crossing his arms.

"Then we'll tour the town tomorrow," his alternate self said. "The both of you can stay here for the night - we'll head out in the morning." Tommy frowned at that. Stay in this strange world for that long? What about back on their Earth? The other Power Rangers would notice that he was missing, and his mom... But no, he'd made this trip to remind himself of what he was fighting for. To have his convictions strengthened - that be worth causing them a night of worry. Besides, he'd find ways to make it up to them when he got back. 

"All right," he decided, "deal."


	19. Tommy

_Tommy's eyes widened as the tip of her staff glowed, and he lunged for it. Had to stop it from hurting Billy, had to-! He was too slow, too far away. The beam cut straight through the boy's chest, and Tommy cried out in horror as he crumpled._

_"No!" He turned and ran to Billy's side, dropping his his knees as he cursed his stupidity-_

"Billy!" Tommy jerked awake and sat up straight. The young man shivered at the memory. It hadn't been real. Hadn't been Billy. Tommy rubbed at the goosebumps on his arms as he looked around. The large guest room was done in the same green and gold colors - he was getting tired of the look. Tommy leaned back and sighed. There was no way he was getting back to sleep after that. He tossed the blankets back and pushed himself out of the bed. Tommy turned back to fix the sheets and then hesitated half way through. He was doing the bed. In an alternate reality. Where he and Rita ruled together. Tommy had to fight back a nervous chuckle. Crazy. That's what this all was. Crazy. He'd been crazy to say yes to this. Crazy to trust his own Rita and the strange version of himself. God. He didn't know what to think. Looking back on it, accepting their offer had been... not exactly his smartest move. They had all the power here. If it really came down to it, the only person he'd be able to trust would be himself, right? He couldn't really picture Rita taking on her best future for him. So yeah, him against the world. Tommy _really_ hoped it wouldn't come down to that. He reached into his pocket and relaxed at the familiar feel of his Coin. At least he wouldn't be completely powerless if he had to fight. A light knock at the door made Tommy look back. The young man patted out the wrinkles out of his clothes and then walked to the door. He opened it. His Rita smiled in at him.

"Good morning, Tommy," she greeted him.

"Hey." He tried not to wince as soon as the reply was out of his mouth. Hey? Was that really the best he could do?

"How did you sleep?" the woman asked.

"Fine," Tommy said. "You?"

"I slept well. Shall we go to the throne room?" Rita sked.

"Sure." He jumped on the suggestion. Anything to get out of this awkward small talk, although he wasn't sure which direction they needed to go in. Left or right? Both of the hallways looked the same. Large. More green and gold.

"This way," the woman took the lead as she started down the left hall. Tommy was left to trail after her. He tried not to find comfort in the familiar position. He couldn't afford to trust it. Trust her.

"Rita?" She looked back at him. "How did you meet the other version of me?" Would she tell him or try to keep it a secret?

"Lord Drakkon came to me the day after you left," Rita began. "Since I was connected to the Green Ranger Power Coin, I was the only one who could see him. He comforted me in the wake of your... departure and claimed he could return you to my side."

"So you just took his word on that?"

"I had faith in him." The woman smiled at him. "Just as I do in you." Rita looked completely sincere. Tommy didn't know how to feel about that. He wanted time to just sit down and think about all this, he just had to make it happen. His best chance at that was coming up, if they'd let him. The two reached the throne room and found Lord Drakkon waiting outside for them. He nodded to them and opened the door. Rita entered first and Tommy tried to fight down his nerves as they walked toward the other Empress.

"I don't want you guys to come," Tommy started before anyone else could say anything.

"What?" Rita frowned at him.

"I've trusted you all," he told them, "and now you're going to have to trust me. I'm going alone."

"Tommy-"

"Of course," the other Empress replied. Both Tommy and Rita looked up at her. She smiled at them. "It's a reasonable request. We've asked much of you over these past few days, we'll happily give you this small concession." Rita's frown deepened. "Besides," the Empress smiled at her other self, "it'll give us time to talk about our worlds. I'm certain you have just as many questions as our young Power Ranger. We'll be able to discuss them at our leisure. Lord Drakkon?" The tall man bowed his head. "Would you escort Tommy to the front entrance?"

"Yes, my Empress." The older Green Ranger started down the stairs and passed the two by as he headed for the door. Glancing at Rita, Tommy slowly turned to follow him. That had been easy. Way easier than he'd thought it'd be. He... wasn't sure he liked that. Tommy reached into his pocket and curled his fingers around his Coin. Rubbing a thumb along the sides, he walked after the other man. They made their way down the massive hallways in strange feeling silence. He guessed he'd gotten so used to the other man talking about the Empress that him being quiet now felt weird.

"Are you guys really going to let me do this alone?" Tommy finally asked. "You won't follow me around in your hologram form, or whatever it is that you call that?"

"The Empress has spoken," the older version of himself said. "I will obey her commands." He sounded serious. So they were really doing this? Tommy was really doing this? He hadn't actually thought they'd say yes. The taller Green Ranger nodded to the door attendants as they approached - the two workers pulled the exit doors wide and waited for them to pass. "We would appreciate it if you stayed in Angel Grove," the man told him.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, "sure." He was more interested in what had happened around the town than the rest of the world at the moment. Tommy watched in half disbelief and bafflement as his alternate self just turned and... walked back inside. Like he hadn't spent days stalking him. Tommy slowly started forward. He was torn about where he wanted to go. Should he head to the school or go home? Did his mom still live at their place? Surely this version of himself hadn't been able to hide his identity from her. Taking over the world was kind of more involved than going to school and fighting monsters on the side. How had his- no, the other version of his mom reacted to that? Had she disapproved? Had she... approved? Yeah, Tommy nodded to himself, he'd go home first. See what it was like before he circled back towards the school. The young man shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking.


End file.
